Agent Puffles
Agent Puffles, otherwise known as Agent 206, is an agent in the PSA and EPF, as well as the disbanded agency, SIPL. Puffes' rainbow puffle, Firework, is the first of his species to join the PSA/EPF. Firework sometimes helps Puffles with missions but usually stays at HQ or at Puffles' igloo. History/Personality Puffles is the younger brother of Jet Pack Guy. Their parents got seperated from them a few years ago. Herbert had captured penguins and held them hostage on the iceberg. A chunk of the berg was accidently cut off with Puffles' parents on it. This caused him and JPG to deeply hate Herbert. Puffles is very adventurous and likes being social, unlike his older brother. His main interests are music and art. He LOVES jet packs and tries not to do anything without one. JPG has told them that, "Rookie is like part of the family." Puffles still thinks he should have more privledges than Rookie because of Rookie's naive nature. Firework Puffles has many puffles, as silly as that sounds! Firework is one of his favorites. It started one day at the Plaza. Puffles was lining up to check out the new play when something fell from the sky. It was Firework! Rainbow puffles had recently been discovered so Puffles figured the ball of fur must have accidently fallen from the Cloud Forest. Puffles adopted him and named him Firework, after his many colors. Family *Father- Unknown (Missing) *Mother- Unknown (Missing) *Brother- Jet Pack Guy *Spouse- Lily *Brother-in-law- Gary the Gadget Guy *Sisters-in-law- Pixie and Dogkid Trivia *Puffles was extremely jealous when Jet Pack Guy got a Jet Pack before him. *He is the ex-director of the disbanded agency, SIPL. *He used to be the boyfriend of Agent Lily before she passed away. (She was later brought back from the past.) *Puffles approves of Dogkid and JPG's relationship. However, he hates it when they are all "lovey-dovey" in front of him. *He hates Agent 380 because 380 killed his girlfriend. Nobody knew about this until recently. *Puffles wants to crush Herbert REALLY badly because of Herbert's relation to his parents dissapearance. *He is currently training under Agent Locy8 and Agent Blue Jay so he can develop abilities as well. *Married to Lily. *Gary is currently his brother-in-law. Pixie and Dogkid are his sisters-in-law. *He is extremely scared of cats, bugs, and spiders. Quotes "DAAAAANG!" -Said when something seems impressive to Puffles. "ROOKIE! Get out of my bathroom, NOW!" -Said when he catches Rookie using his "clean and shiny bathroom." "PUFFLES...AWAY!!" -Catchphrase before blasting away on jet pack. "Over the rainbow, in a pot filled with golden puffles, which devoured me." -What he usually said when asked where he was. "*Screams like a girl* A ____!" -Said when he sees a spider, a bug, or a cat. Gallery: Puffles Custom copy.png|Casual Outfit Custom made by: Cammiii Editted by: Puffles206 Agent Puffles.png|Puffles' Agent Outfit Jet Pack Puffles copy.png|Puffles as a jet pack. Gadget Puffles.png|Puffles in a lab coat. Puffles Puffle.png|Puffles as a puffle Icon 6.PNG|Puffles frozen by Herbert. Mascot Playercard copy.png Hoodie Custom copy.png|Him in an exclusive gray hoodie. MU Puffles copy.png|Puffles during the Monsters University Takeover. SIPL.png|The logo of the agency he used to own. (It disbanded.) Summer Puffles.png|Puffles in his summer outfit. Custom 3 copy.png|Puffles at the Summer Music Jam Puffles Star Wars.PNG|Puffles during the Star Wars Takeover. Custom 4.png|Puffles in a formal attire. Category:Penguins Category:Directors Category:Super awesome cool penguins Category:Super cool awesome penguins Category:PSA Agents Category:Ninjas Category:Users Category:Cake lovers Category:Pie lovers Category:PIzza lovers